True Destiny
by LadyLuck22
Summary: Amy has just about given up on true love and destiny. Will she find her true love or will destiny disappoint her again? This is my first fanfic ever!


**LadyLuck22- Well hello everyone, this is my very first fanfic so please be nice. I really want to improve so if you have any pointers I will gladly take them. Even if you didn't like it tell me how I could improve. As you probably already know it is a Shadow/Amy fic. Hope you enjoy it, I enjoyed writing it. Well here it is True Destiny by Me. Oh, and a big thanks to all my friends who helped to get this story going!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sonic characters and never will. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True Destiny

As night began to take Station Square in its grasp, nobody noticed a lone pink hedgehog walking by herself down the darkening streets.

Amy who was now a young woman of 17 walked down towards the beach to watch the sunset. She wore black jeans with a pink belt and pink suede boots. Her shirt was a white tank top with pink ribbons winding around her arms. Her hair was longer and it hung loose around her shoulders.

She was no longer the annoying pink hedgehog that she used to be. No, she had matured and accepted the fact that Sonic didn't want a romantic relationship with her. Even though it had broken her heart she pulled through. After that Sonic and Amy both agreed to be just friends. Amy knew that was what Sonic truly wanted and she didn't want to lose such a good friend. Even though she would always feel a little more than friendship towards the blue hedgehog, she would keep it to herself for her sake and that of Sonic's. She had always told herself that it was for the best and it was.

All of this happened about a year ago and she still hadn't found anyone to fill that gaping hole in her heart. Her and Sonic were really good friends now, but that's all they were and that's all they will ever be.

Amy continued walking towards the beach. As she walked she wondered if destiny would ever give her true love. Amy had always thought that Sonic was her true love. Man was she ever wrong about that! Her friends would always tell her not to give up and to keep looking for love and she would eventually find it. She just hoped that would happen sooner rather than later because she was beginning to lose faith in it.

As Amy pondered her thoughts on finding love she found her thoughts slipping to a dark, ebony hedgehog. Any though of Shadow always made Amy smile and her heart flutter. This was happening quite often lately. Her thoughts would always slip to Shadow even without herself realizing it. She always seemed to think about him even in her dreams. Although he was anti-social and rarely talked, she liked him and there was something about him that made her heart do flip-flops.

She was on the edge of the beach now, the sun's last rays dancing before her large emerald eyes on the water and in the sky. Just the sight made Amy speechless. She moved to the edge of the water and sat to watch the sun's show. She had always loved sunsets. Sometimes Sonic accompanied her other times Rouge did, but today she went by herself to think. For the millionth time that day her thoughts slipped to Shadow. The feeling of her heart doing flip-flops returned. The next thought hit Amy like a load of bricks. Did she love Shadow? Was this why she always thought of him and why her heart would flutter when he was around. The more she though about it the more she believed it. She did love Shadow! She just hadn't realized it before because she was so engrossed in never finding love that she didn't realize it was right in front of her all along.

As the pink hedgehog continued watching the last bit of light fade from the darkening sky she didn't notice a dark hedgehog come up behind her. After a few moments Amy felt like she was being watched, so she quickly turned around and met a pair of ruby red eyes. Her own emerald green eyes lit up as she realized who it was. She was also pretty sure that Shadow had noticed her expression because his eyes seemed softer and she saw something spark up in them that she had never before seen in him. If Amy hadn't known any better she would have sworn it was lust that she had seen, but she knew that he would never admit to that.

As Amy got up she continued to stare into his crimson depths. After a few moments Shadow turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Amy yelled as she reached out and caught his wrist. Little did Amy know but her touch had sent shivers up and down Shadow's spine.

Shadow stopped abruptly and turned around to find himself looking into her eyes "what is it?"

"I need to tell you something," Amy whispered to him as she mustered up the courage to say what she felt deep in her heart.

"Well?" Shadow replied trying to hide the small bit of urgency that escaped with that word. He hoped that she didn't catch it, but he knew that she did.

Amy came even closer to him, which sent shivers through both of them. She then summoned up all her courage and with it she said four simple words. Four words that could set her heart free or crush it forever. And then she finally let her heart speak.

"I love you, Shadow." and with that she threw her arms around his neck.

Shadow just stood there. Finally he realized what she had just said. Emotions that he had never felt before surged through him. But why did she love him? And did he love her? After a few minutes Shadow accepted her feelings and snaked his arms around her small waist. For the first time since Maria he felt loved, and he wanted to return that towards the small female in his arms.

Amy then realized that Shadow had accepted her feelings without as much as a word. But that was Shadow for you. And she would accept every ounce of love that he would give her. Her heart felt so full and happy. Shadow did all that for her. He loved her. Who knows where this would go, but she didn't care and Amy was sure that Shadow didn't care either.

Destiny had led her to Shadow. It had never given up on her even though she thought it did. In fact it lead her to her true love. The one that she had been waiting for was now with her. This was her and Shadow's chance to be happy, and she wasn't one to disappoint destiny now was she!

**Hope you liked it. Please review and thanks again for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LadyLuck22**


End file.
